superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX
The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, known as Zelda no Densetsu: Yume o Miru Shima(Japanese: ゼルダの伝説 夢をみる島, lit. The Legend of Zelda: Dream Island) in Japan, is a 1993 action-adventure video game developed by Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development and published by Nintendo for the Game Boy. It is the fourth installment in the''The Legend of Zelda''series, and the first for a handheld game console. Link's Awakening began as a port of the Super Nintendo title The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, developed after-hours by Nintendo staff. It grew into an original project under the direction of Takashi Tezuka, with a story and script created by Yoshiaki Koizumi and Kensuke Tanabe. It is one of the few Zelda games not to take place in the land of Hyrule, and does not feature Princess Zelda or the Triforce relic. Instead, protagonist Link begins the game stranded on Koholint Island, a place guarded by a creature called the Wind Fish. Assuming the role of Link, the player fights monsters and solves puzzles while searching for eight musical instruments that will awaken the sleeping Wind Fish and allow him to escape from the island. Link's Awakening was critically and commercially successful. Critics praised the game's depth and number of features; complaints focused on its control scheme and monochrome graphics. A remake titled The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX was released for the Game Boy Color in 1998 featuring color graphics, compatibility with the Game Boy Printer, and an exclusive color-based dungeon. Together, the two versions of the game have sold more than six million units worldwide, and have appeared on multiple game publications' lists of the best games of all time. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Link's Awakening DX for the 110th episode of The Completionist. He did the episode to participate in Zelda Month, a celebration of the Legend of Zelda series in November started by PeanutButterGamer. Jirard praises the vibrant colors of the game, and recommends playing the game on a Game Boy Advance SP or off the 3DS eShop to fully appreciate the presentation. He compliments the gameplay as similar to A Link to the Past, and praises the way it gets around the limitations of the Game Boy. Though he admits he had some confusion with swapping items with his buttons. Jirard doesn't recommend getting the photos, but recommends getting the secret seashells, because it gives the player the best sword in the game. Beating the game without dying is not worth it in Jirard's eyes, as the alternate ending isn't worth it, and it's incredibly difficult. As a whole, Jirard finds that Link's Awakening still holds up today, and is a testament to how good portable adventure games could be in the Game Boy era. Trivia * Jirard's video game collection is shown to include Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and some amiibo in this episode. These were not released at the time this episode aired. * For his playthrough of the game, Jirard stole the Bow and Arrow, causing his character to be renamed for "Beard" to "THIEF." * This is the only episode of The Completionist whose thumbnail doesn't have a colored border. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Game Boy Category:Game Boy Color Category:Finish It! Category:The Completionist: New Game Plus Category:Complete It!